Memeing of Life
by Saikou-Sama
Summary: This story is a prequel to Love After Life. A glimpse into the beginning of L and Light's relationship. L makes a startling discovery in the Kira investigation...And Light is not sure what to think.


Nothing. It had been months of nothing. Light Yagami didn't understand what kept L, er, Ryuzaki, going. Aside from the sugar.  
Really. He expected the man to have a sugar rush or a crash or...well, something aside from nothing.  
Ryuzaki just kept looking at the same notes, the same files, the same tapes, the same casebooks day after day after day.  
It was excruciating.  
Light was sure that all that energy had to go somewhere, and it wasn't Ryuzaki using his "brain". Light was sure that underneath what was (most likely) a very shallow show of impressive intelligence, was a saccharine-coated comatose brain that dearly needed rest.  
What else could explain the fact that after _all these months_ Ryuzaki was still under the impression that he was Kira?

He would catch him looking at him sometimes. Just...staring.  
Being attached no longer bothered Light. It was a fact that it happened, and after the initial shock and disgust, it was something one had to deal with.  
But those eyes...you could get lost in them.  
Wrong wording.  
You could certainly lose your train of thought. They were so arresting somehow...  
Again, wrong train of thought.  
Still, it was amazing how those eyes would be blanks, with dark shadows underneath, and you would think Ryuzaki was...dead or something. And then he would say something in that quiet voice of his...Light would realize the depth of thought that went on behind that wall of blank. Sometimes, he wished he could see what the older man was thinking.

Once, when they had first been chained together and Light had finally gotten to sleep, he had woken up suddenly. He had looked around and forgotten where he was, and Ryuzaki was there: crouching in a chair like some kind of deranged idiot staring at him.  
And sadly, though Light hated to remember it, the first thing he thought of was a zombie and he let out a small yell before realizing who it was.  
And Light was _certain_ that idiot was laughing.

That was all in the past. In the past few weeks, Light had found an odd comfort hearing the almost silent breathing of his companion. It no longer bothered him having the knowledge that the zombie-panda eyes were watching the room and him while he slept.  
The eyes did bother him whenever Misa came to visit. Ryuzaki would go over to another chair sometimes, or he'd stay near...but Light always know that he was looking.  
And it bothered him.  
It shouldn't. He hated that man.  
That man dug up his life, accused him of nothing short than mass murder, enlisted the help of his family and then kidnapped him.  
So he could help Ryuzaki catch the killer who he thought was Light anyway!  
Light was sure that Ryuzaki probably had some plan, some reason for all this...but it certainly wasn't something that could be thought of logically.  
No. Not logical at all.  
He was trapped with a frosting fruitcake.  
A cake crazy.  
A percentages spouting freak...And all he wanted was for Misa to stop calling on him. He had gotten rid of her the other day by faking sick.  
Ryuzaki didn't exactly help, but he didn't tell her he was out and out lying, so Light was grateful.  
Light was starting to find that he began to have urges to doodle pandas in the case notes.  
He didn't know what was wrong with him.

Something made him wake up.  
Those eyes.  
They no longer bothered him, and Light found himself entranced with the empty pools of his pupils.  
Ryuzaki was bending over him, like he was something interesting that had dropped on the ground, and he wanted a better look.  
"What do you want?" Light mumbled sleepily. He had gone to bed before Ryuzaki. The sweets consumption had seemed to increase over the past weeks, and as a result Ryuzaki had kept even odder hours.  
Light still wondered where all that energy went.  
"Light-kun...are you awake?"  
Light mumbled a short reply and tried to go back to sleep.  
"Light-kun...I have a way to find out the real Kira."  
Light's eyes shot back open. "Speak. Now."  
Ryuzaki slowly formed the words. "Does Light-kun know how to spell his name in the English alphabet?"  
Light didn't answer. He had grown close enough to Ryuzaki to know when he would answer his own question.  
"It is spelled with the letters Y-A-G-A-M-I. Does that mean anything to you?"  
Light thought seriously for a long minute. "Not in particular. What does my name have to do with Kira?" Light could feel himself grow hot with anger.  
"I told you already, I'm not Kira!"  
Ryuzaki looked at him curiously before continuing. "I believe there is still a small percentage that you are him. I have reopened all the files with have, and have made a new discovery in the case: Kira is a homosexual. And, Yagami is "I M A GAY" backwards."  
Light sat up, grabbed a surprisingly placid Ryuzaki, and threw him onto the bed.  
"I don't know what kind of crazy plan you have, but you do NOT get me up in the middle of the night to play your stupid head games with me! Waking me up and looking at me with those freaky lookin' eyeballs of yours, telling me you found Kira just to torture me with a Internet MEME of all things--"  
Light stopped when he noticed something:  
He was now being kissed by Ryuzaki.

Time froze, or at least that moment. Ryuzaki's kiss wasn't what he would call passionate or anything (much different than Misa's calls for attention), but there was a kind of insistence there that couldn't be denied.  
Light didn't know quite when, but he was no longer on top of the other man. The two of them were laying side by side on the bed.  
Light was breathing heavily. Ryuzaki seemed unmoved.  
"D-did...you have to do it...that way?" He panted.  
"This aspect of the case bears further investigation. You agree?"  
"I think...you want me to be Kira."  
Ryuzaki almost smiled. Almost. But Light could see something moving in the previously blank eyes. Something...alive.  
"I think there is a 5% chance that Light-kun is correct."

Light-kun found out where all that sugar energy actually went.


End file.
